Hair
by Editor-Behind-the-Scenes
Summary: Freddy muses over the band member's hairstyles...


So, as I walk out of my house glance in the hallway mirror. You know, to check on my hair. Yup, it's still gelled to perfection. I'm relieved; I only had fifteen minutes to do it this morning instead of twenty. I slept in. But it's still looking good.

I'm Freddy, by the way, Freddy Jones. And before you ask, no I'm not the guy who drove that van in the cartoon show. My parents were going through this Scooby Doo obsession when I was born. So, I'm Freddy Jones, named after the blonde guy in the show. Insane, I know, but they're parents. What'd you expect?

So anyway, I'm Freddy and I'm in the best band alive; School of Rock. You've probably heard of us. We've been going strong for almost seven years now. We're pretty big in underground circles in New York and we're breaking into the London scene. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, I was walking to school and I was thinking about my hair.

Personally, I think my hair is the best out of the guys in the band. I know Larry does the whole 'different colour for every week' thing, but mine's still the coolest. It's still blonde, like when I was a kid. Uncoloured, I might add. No peroxide for me; that's Larry's deal. I'm all natural. I style my hair gelled up, in spikes. It's punk. Stick it to the man. With hair gel. I remember when I was a kid and my mom would ruin it on me by taking a comb and parting it all perfect. I swear to God, I looked like Donald Trump or something. As soon as I was out of her sight I'd mess it up again. It was fun rebelling like that as a kid. For a while I tried the whole down, in my eyes look. Yeah, needless to say, that didn't work out. Now, my friend Zack's another story. _He_ does that style.

When it comes to his hair, Zack's got this whole 'I just I couldn't care less' attitude. It works for him. When we were fourteen, he'd had this whole shoulder length thing going on. But during summer it was all disgusting with pool water and sweat and stuff, so he chopped it. It's just under his ears now. It looks pretty cool. Zack looks like one of the Beatles. Only it's a different colour. And it's parted a different way ... You know what? Scratch that, it's not like the Beatles. He looks more like a surfer. Without the blonde highlights. Well, anyway, even without the blonde bits in his hair, people love it. Well, not so much _people, _as girls. They say it's got something to do with running your hands through it. But the only girl who actually gets to do that is my manager, Summer Hathaway. Yeah, I know. I didn't see it coming either. But Zack and Summer have been going out for about a year and a half.

Come to think of it, Summer's hair is nice enough too. She used to have it dead straight, when we were, like, eleven. But, one time, when we were on tour, she forgot her hair straightener. So, Summer had no choice except but to grit her teeth and just moose it for three months. Every time we got to a chemist she'd have to buy more, 'cause me, Larry and Marco kept lobbing it at each other in those squirt fights we'd have! Good times, good times... Well, to us at least, but Summer and the girls were set to kill us when all their hair spray and perfume was wasted. Anyway, Summer's brown hair started to curl up really cute and after a couple of weeks she decided to just keep it like that. I think it takes hours to straighten hair as well, so that probably helped make her mind up about it. Summer looks cute and her curly hair stands out a lot more in the sea of straight haired girls that have taken over our high school. You can see why Zack likes her so much.

But while Summer's hair is cute, if you want the other end of the spectrum you go for Katie. For a while Katie tried out all these different colours in her hair, some of them were really insane, like metallic silver and electric blue. Eventually she settled on her natural colour, which is a really dark brown so it's almost black, and a few pink streaks. It looks incredible. She doesn't even need a hair straightener, her hair just goes that way; poker-straight. Seriously. So, anyway, Katie brushes her bangs to the side so they cover most of her forehead. The rest of her hair is kind of short, so that some of her longer bangs curve around her face, which looks really, really good. 'Cause Katie's face is incredible too. Her gorgeous eyes and her little nose and her rosy lips-

"Hey, Freddy," Today Katie's hair is pulled back in those elastic band thingies, with just her bangs left out loose. Beautiful.

"Hey, Katie," I put my arm around her shoulders. I love walking to school with Katie. It's funny, since before I started going out with her, I didn't like school and I hated walking to it. Come to think of it, I still don't like school or walking. But I _love_ Katie.

"So, after Chem homework last night, I started listening to that band you were telling me about. You know, the one you and Zack love so much? They're pretty cool-"

We keep walking to our school, my arm still slung around her, my hand playing with her soft hair.

Personally, I think out of the entire band, I'd have to say, Katie's hair is definitely the best.

* * *

_First story posted! I hope you guys like it, but even if you don't, constructive criticism is really welcome! Thank you for taking the time to read!_


End file.
